


Melancholy Requiem

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Inception, Silent Hill
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arthur/Eames Walter/Henry, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Silent Hill - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thought that he'd left it all behind, the horror and terror of Silent Hill when he was a child. But they finally found him...to bring him back home and now Eames is involved. How will Arthur save himself and more importantly Eames? Also it's possibly the worse time to be falling in love. But that doesn't stop Arthur nor Eames from finding light in the darkness that tries to take hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inception or Silent Hill but I sure would love too! :) I love Eames/Arthur and Walter/Henry. My two favorite OPTs.
> 
> This is just something that popped into my head when I was playing silent hill, I had just finished the movie Inception the night before and...well this came into being. My plot bunnies are trying to eat my brains. haha

Arthur sighed as he adjusted his tie, he’d just meet with a potential client and to say he wasn’t impressed was an understatement. After the successful Inception he thought that maybe the jobs he’d be hired for would be more…well that was it.

 _More._

Instead he was stuck with small time jobs, from jealous husbands and wives looking to see if their spouses were cheating to family members wanting to have a sneak preview of a rich uncle or aunt’s last will in testament before they kicked the bucket.

It was just like the jobs that he’d always done and seemed to be forever doing; hell he’d been doing these kinds of jobs since he began this line of work!

Now maybe it had something to do with working with Cobb and the rest of the crew. They’d been good together…no better the good. They’d been the best of the best.

Now Cobb was out of the game, after Saito had managed to get Cobb’s record erased he’d gone back home to his kids and quite all dream work. It had hurt Arthur even if he understood it. He knew that Cobb needed to put everything that happened with Mal behind him in order to focus on his children. Adriane had gone back to collage to finish her degree in architecture. He didn’t know if she’d still do jobs in dream work but he had high hopes for her as an architect. He just hoped she didn’t jump right back into the illegal stuff, while she was good she was still a very naïve young woman and he didn’t want some third-rate dream team to mess her up and cause her to end up either dead or in prison.  
Yusuf had gone back to his dream den and had vowed never to do fieldwork again but to stay strictly a chemist. Arthur missed the man’s quirky humor. From what Arthur had seen of the man he had truly been a good guy.

The only other person he kind of missed was Eames as sad as that was. The prick may annoy him while also frustrating him to near death but he also was fun to banter with. Not to mention that his stupid nicknames kind of grew on you after a while.

What can he say...the man was like a fast acting fungus. He grew on you.

Arthur took a quick detour to the bathroom to make sure his hair was carefully slicked back in place before leaving his hotel room. He’d already decided to accept the job, despite how boring and easy it was. Money was money and he needed it. Not to say that the Inception job didn’t give him the option of an early retirement, Saito had been overly generous. But he’d already sent half of it to different charities and research facilities. He didn’t really do it with idea of heroism or misplaced guilt for being a criminal. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time and he hadn’t regretted it since.

It did mean though that he’d gone back to doing jobs that hardly needed a Point Man at all.

He was scheduled to meet the architect for this job at the hotel’s restaurant in 15 minutes. After that he’d go to meet the extractor whose plane had yet to arrive. Apparently he hadn’t even in the country when he had accepted.

Arthur wondered if the man had accepted the job without even meeting the client, which was stupid and reckless. If you wanted to survive in this kind of work you had to play it smart and safe…well as smart and safe as you could what with it being illegal and all.

As he rode the elevator down Arthur adjusted his tie once more. It was odd, he’d been wearing suits almost daily for almost six years but no matter how long he’d been wearing them he still hated ties. Not that he showed it, Eames would have a field day if he knew that little bit of detail.

After that Arthur met with the architect, who was a big disappointment to say the least. He had more imagination that this guy which was saying a lot. He left the hotel to meet the extractor at the small plane airport nearby after only twenty minutes. He didn’t want to spend any more time with an unimaginative idiot then he had too.

The extractor was just like he’d imagined him to be when he heard that the man had accepted the job without meeting the client, stupid and reckless.

Christ the kid didn’t even look like he was illegal age, much less a seasoned extractor. Arthur had his suspicions that the kid had faked his credentials just a bit. Arthur wouldn’t even be surprised to find out this was the kid’s first job. Not good for the job or him.

It also made him feel old, despite being only 26 he was a vet in this field and to see that some kid could think he could do the job just like that was infuriating. The level of professionalism seemed to be a dying art nowadays.

Arthur wondered if now would be a good time to withdraw from dream work before it got worse.

But what would he do? He was a good if not great Point Man and any other kind of job paled in imitation to dream work.

He’d been at it for too long now to do anything else. He wouldn’t know how to do a normal job if his life depended on it. Despite being very smart he hadn’t finished high school--something that he had kept as secret as possible. He’d dropped out halfway through his junior year and hadn’t gone back to get his GED either. It had been luck that had Mal  
Cobb stumbling over the half frozen body of Arthur who hadn’t been able to find shelter in the cold winter season in New York. She had immediately called Dom and nursed Arthur back to health. After that Arthur had never left them.

He’d been 19 when they had found him. To say that he wouldn’t have been alive today if it hadn’t been for the Cobbs’ would be an understatement. He owed them more then he would admit out loud. That was probably the only real reason he had agreed to the Inception job in the first place. Dom had needed him and he couldn’t say no to the man who had unquestionably allowed a half-frozen starved urchin into his home.

As he returned to his room at the hotel Arthur tore off his tie and threw it on the ground as he flopped on the bed.  
He was tired of these small time jobs, it would take less than a week of prep and then maybe an hour to do the job. It wasn’t even a two level job, only a quick look in an older ladies’ head because her grandchildren wanted to know where she hide her dead husband’s antique baseball card collection that was worth a measly 10 grand.

Arthur would bet anyone that the lady already sold the collection to pay for the dead husband’s funeral.

But it didn’t matter if Arthur was over qualified. He’d get the job done and then move on to the next job.

 

“Calling passengers for flight #402 to Chicago, Illinois your plane is now boarding, please head to gate #8. Repeat….”

Arthur sat up from the table where he’d been drinking a relaxing caramel cappuccino and reading a paperback he bought at the nearby mini store. It was some trashy novel that Arthur wouldn’t usually be caught dead with but secretly he loved these kinds of books. Corset rippers as Mal liked to call them when she had introduced them to him all those years ago.

He’d finished the grandma job three days ago, no thanks to the armatures’ that he’d had to work with. Despite it being an easy mark the extractor had almost screwed up by losing his patience with the lady and interrogating her without refinement causing her to become so frightened of them that her mind began to reject them and try to kill them. It was worse than a militarized mind because there was no order to the projections only murderous chaos.

And Arthur hated unorderness. That was Eames specialty not Arthurs’.

Arthur had a hard time fixing up the job after that. He’d been forced to be the Point Man and the Extractor after he’d told the kid to take a hike and go sit in some safe corner until the job was done. The kid hadn’t liked that but  
Arthur had made sure that the kid knew he was very unwelcome. Arthur may have shot him in the foot to show how much he’d disliked the kid’s screw up.

And then there had been the architect whose imagination left something to be desired. Arthur had to help the man build more than half of the world and there had still been so many mistakes and unrealism.

Also there hadn’t been any need for paradoxes at all. It was dreadfully boring.

Arthur walked towards his gate, he had decided after this job that he’d take a small break and head towards home for a while. Figure out what he was going to do, maybe do some hacking and see what the rest of the old crew were up too.  
Eames was probably causing chaos in the Middle East right now.

Boarding his plane Arthur sat in his seat. He’d opt for first class despite it being a little more money then he should spend.

It had been only ten minutes after takeoff that things began to turn for the worse.

“Excuse me sir?”

Arthur opened his eyes; he hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them until the bright light overhead caused his eyes to sting. Blinking the haze from his eyes he turned his attention to the stewardess.

“Yes?”

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt your rest but are you passenger Arthur Dent?”

Arthur sat up in his seat until his back was as straight as it could be. A stiffness in his shoulders showed how uncomfortable he was with the situation. There was no reason for him to be singled out. He had made sure that his fake passport was unadorned and unsuspecting as possible.

“Yes I am, is something wrong Miss?”

The smile on the woman’s face was plastic looking though that might just be because of her job. If he had to smile all the time at complete strangers he had no doubt that his smile would be just as fake if not hostile all together.

“Oh no sir, a gentleman left this just before takeoff on the front desk and asked us to deliver it to you. He said he was your older brother and it was very important to you and that it would have been a shame for you to have forgotten  
it.”

As the woman spoke a cold feeling began to spread in Arthur’s stomach. When she finished talking the cold feeling was now more of a ball of arctic ice.

No one…no one knew where he was. Not to mention that he didn’t even have a brother. Or at least he didn’t believe he had a brother. He had been a orphan since he was a baby. If he had any kind of family out there he had no idea who they were.

 _Who…? This is not good. I’ve been counter promised. Shit._

“Sir? Are you alright? You’ve gone very pale, are you air sick?”

Arthur gave the woman an absentminded nod as he tried to bring himself together. After a few seconds of shallow breathing he turned his attention to the flight attendant who was standing next to him with a confused expression on her face. She was holding onto something and it took Arthur a second to identify what it was.

The object the woman was holding out was a crisp white envelope. It looked to be harmless and it didn’t seem to have anything written on it.

Arthur carefully took the envelope from the lady, ignoring the perplexed look that she sent him as she walked away from the obviously unbalanced man.

Arthur tried to ignore the way his hands began to shake as he griped the envelope tightly.

Who could have left this? Even his previous employer didn’t know where he was now or what name he’d been going under.  
It didn’t make any sense. He was always so careful when it came to protecting himself. How could he mess up now?

Flipping the envelope over Arthur examined the back of the envelope in case the sender had left their mark on the back. Unfortunately it looked like a modern standard envelope with some kind of red wax as a seal. There wasn’t any kind of insignia so that didn’t help matters in identifying who had sent this to him.

Arthur debated on whether he should open the envelope now or to just chuck it and run very far away. He didn’t know why but…he got a bad feeling whenever he looked at the seemingly harmless piece of paper.

Placing the envelope on the plastic tray in front of him Arthur began to think over his own tracks the last couple of months trying to see if there was a single time he’d been careless enough to give out any of his information. Forged information to be sure but still…

Arthur looked out the window, it was a dreary day and the plane was flying in clouds heavy and grey with rain. They were lucky it wasn’t a storm they were flying inside of.

Arthur finally gave up after half an hour had passed by. He carefully lifted the envelope off the plastic tray and flipped it over so that the back was facing him. Using his manicure nails he carefully chipped away at the wax until he was able to open the envelope without ripping it.

There was a single slip of paper nestled deep inside the envelope. Arthur carefully pulled it out and placed it down.

Unlike the envelope which you could get anywhere the piece of paper wasn’t normal by any means. The paper was thick, more like parchment then normal paper and clearly very old.

Carefully Arthur unfolded the parchment.

It took all of his self control not to gag as identify what the writer used as ink. The color of the ink was a dark almost black red.

Blood.

Arthur knew what blood looked like, even dried he would never mistake it for something else.

 _What.The.Fuck?!_

With his hands only slightly trembling Arthur began to read what was on the paper.

 

 **My Dear Little Samuel**

 **Or do you prefer Arthur now? No that’s not right…you are  
Samuel…my sweet little Sammy…It has been so long since I’ve last seen  
you…I wonder if you have changed at all? Do you still cry at night for our  
mother?...you don’t have to cry anymore Samuel…  
I’ve done it …I’ve finally set mother free…she’s so happy now that …  
Samuel why haven’t you come home? Mother and me have moved back…  
back to where we can run free… we miss you Sam…there is so much fun…  
Sam…Sam…you must come home now… it’s been so long… you were  
allowed to leave at first but now you need to come home… come home and  
never leave us again… we miss you so much… I miss you…my darling little  
Sammy…little brother…little son…little lover… tell me Samuel… do you  
scream when you bleed or do you crave it?  
We can do that and more here…I’ve made some new friends since mother  
and me came into our new home…our old home…the home that mother  
and me birthed in is gone…my Receiver burned it…I made him bleed  
terribly for that.  
You must come home now Samuel…if you don’t…pain…oh so much  
pain…you remember right Sam? The pain?  
Come home…come to Silent Hill and…you…me…and mother can finally all  
be together once again…my dear…little…Samuel…The One Who Speaks With God…**

 **Walter Sullivan…  
…I’ll be waiting…**


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t taken long for Arthur to jump up to his feet and make it to the small cramped airplane bathroom.   
He spent the next few minutes losing whatever food he’d eaten in the last four days. Which wasn’t much but the stomach acid made up for the missed food.

After dry heaving for a while Arthur stumbled to the small sink and turned it on. Splashing his face with cold water he dared to look at himself in the small mirror.

His reflection shocked him yet at the same time he wasn’t surprised. His face was bloodlessly white except for his cheeks which were red only because of his earlier actions of throwing up. His eyes were dilated and yet fully blown wide. The black of his irises had completely overtaken his usually light brown eyes. He looked haunted, like his whole world had ended.

And maybe it had.

 _G-Gods…how the hell…I…oh god…help me…_

Arthur began to hyperventilate and black spots danced in front of his eyes.

He’d thought he’d gotten away. It had been ten years since he’d run away from the nightmare that had been his life before…the before when he’d been a frighten child and subjected to horrors so monstrous that Arthur still had frightening nightmares even to this day.

It was all over now, they’d found him and he knew the truth now, no matter how hard and fast he ran and hide…hell would always find him and drag him back.

After a few minutes of trying to overcome his urge to panic and just curl up in a small ball and sob his heart out Arthur left the small stall and went back to his seat, ignoring all the rude and searching glances from the other passengers and flight attendants.

The letter had fallen onto his seat when he fled to the restroom. Arthur stared at it for a second, you’d have no idea that such a simple little thing could ruin his whole world but it did and Arthur had no idea how to make anything right ever again.

After debating with himself for a second he carefully slipped the letter into the envelope and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

He then sat down in his seat and brooded the whole way to Chicago.

 

 

 

Once he arrived at the airport Arthur didn’t waste any time in getting to his apartment.

Once inside the small but cozy apartment Arthur made sure that the windows and the front door were securely locked. Not that that’ll do much good if _they_ decided to show up but he did relax slightly when he chained the front door.

After that he began to prepare.

He called most of his contacts and told them that he would be permanently out of reach and to never call him again. Others he didn’t bother to call because he always called them, never the other way around. They’d get the hint if they haven’t heard from his in six months or so.

After that he took care of other stuff, throwing out his food and perishables, after that he begun to pack up his clothes and keepsakes to give to goodwill or to send to Cobb. He canceled his cards and phones and…well everything.

He knew he needed to go back…if only so that they wouldn’t go after anyone he knew. He wouldn’t put it past the bastards to find anyone he ever cared for and dragged them back kicking and screaming into the inferno.

He’d go back…even if he knew he was going to his death.

He’d been given ten years…and while not all of those ten years had been good they had been free…he’d met so many wonderful people and now he was going to lose them forever.

Suddenly he wished he’d done so much more with those ten years…he wished he’d gone to the Grand Canyon with Cobb and the kids…he wished he’d gone to see the great pyramids and gone on the Caribbean cruise. He wished that he’d be here to see Ariadne’s graduation. There was so much he wished that he’d done or would do…but there wasn’t time anymore. He was given a few precious years before they sent for him and now he had to go back.

Arthur’s greatest wish and regret was that he’d never had the courage to tell Eames how much that he loved the bastard.

Loved his dirty habits and his terrible dress sense, loved his scruffy beard and his soft blue eyes, loved the pet names and flirting.

And now he’d never will.

Arthur looked at his apartment, his home of two years.

After he’d gone over it with a single-mindedness of packing and cleaning it looked bare.

Unlived in.

Not like it had looked three weeks ago when he was last there.

After calling a storage unit company to come and pick up the boxes Arthur went and packed himself an overnight bag.

It would take him at least three days to make it back…to Silent Hill.

…back to Wish House…

Arthur shuddered as horrid memories that he never wanted to remember began to swarm around his head.

Arthur had only been 7 months old when his mother abandoned him on the steps of the Orphanage. She’d condemned him to hell, Arthur didn’t know if she’d done it intently, he didn’t know which was worse.

Willful ignorance or purposeful malice?

It didn’t matter Arthur decided. The only thing that mattered now was making sure that no one would be able to follow him. He knew it would take a while but sooner or later Cobb or Ariadne or…Eames would notice that he was missing and try to find him.

He would make sure that they’d never find him.

Better _him_ dead and undiscovered then found and have them suffer.

It was late in the evening when Arthur called it quits for the night. He would finish whatever he needed tomorrow morning and then he’d rent a car and drive the three days to Silent Hill.

Taking off his sweat stained suit Arthur feel upon his sheet stripped bed and laid there. Even though he knew he needed sleep he couldn’t convince his brain that it was safe to do so.

Smart brain.

It was in the early hours in the morning when it happened.

Arthur had fallen into uneasy sleep sometime around midnight, it seemed like he was asleep for only a moment before he woke up heaving.

He couldn’t really remember what he had dreamed but he could take a guess. Memories from his earlier childhood.

Arthur wiped a hand over his sweat slicked face. He wasn’t surprised to feel tear tracks on his face mixed with the sweat. Before when he had first escaped he had woken up every night with tears falling from his closed eyes.

His bedroom was dark with hardly any glow from the window. He didn’t know what time it was considering he had packed up his bedside clock but if he had to guess he’d say 2 or 3 in the morning.

Arthur was about to lean back onto the mattress when something moved out of the corner of his eye causing him to freeze up.

 _Relax it’s nothing…just your imagination acting up. Your safe…your fine…just turn your head a little and look. You’ll see that there is nothing there…just turn your head…_

He didn’t do a great job in convincing himself but he did managed to turn his head….and wished he’d never woken up.

A scream rose in his chest as he stared with wide eyes at the… _creature_ …who hung in the corner of his bedroom…on the ceiling corner.

It wasn’t moving, just stood still and stared at the terrified human on the mattress. While the room was dark Arthur could make out the face…well the lack of face. Skin stretched over where the eyes and nose and mouth were supposed to be and a blood stained waist apron covered it’s lower half.

As soon as Arthur noticed the seal on the monster’s arms he knew exactly who he was dealing with.

“… _Valtiel_ …”

Arthur didn’t mean to whisper the name out loud but the moment he did he wished he’d never spoken at all.

The creature… _Valtiel_ …twitched violently and began to skitter across the ceiling. Arthur scrambled from the mattress and made a dash for the doorway in the hope of locking the creature inside without him.

He made it two steps before he crashed onto his back as the creature landed on top of him and tried to restrain him.

“No! Get off!”

Arthur lifted his arms and pushed at the creature trying to get it off of him but the creature’s strength was like iron.

Arthur froze as the faceless head leaned down towards him. He could feel his muscles trembling in fear but other than that he couldn’t move.

Before the creature could do anything else though a loud banging sounded from the front door. Valtiel lifted his head and…sneered at the noise…when it happened a second time Valtiel seemed to…wilt…then before Arthur’s eyes…disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Arthur didn’t move from the floor, even though it seemed that Valtiel had left Arthur was still trembling in fear.

After a few moments passed he finally began to hear the noise for what it was…someone was pounding on the front door. There was a voice too now that he noticed.

“—Arthur you open this door right now or I swear to god I’m gonna--!”

 _…Eames?_

Arthur finally got his limbs to listen to him and got up from the floor, he had enough thought in his head to grab a pair of pants he left out and put them on before walking to the door. The banging had softened now and the voice sounded somewhat hoarse but it still was unmistakably Eames.

Arthur began to open the locks on the door, as soon as he began to make noise the pounding and the voice stopped. When there was only a chain link left on the door he cracked it open just to be sure.

You never know with the creatures. It could be all a trap, though why they would go to this length Arthur didn’t know. Walter would do something like that though. He was sadistic enough for it.

But it wasn’t a trap…because Eames was really there. Standing outside his door looking like his world had just ended. His hair was a mess, he had red rubbed eyes and his clothes were even more hazardous then usually.

Eames stared at Arthur like he couldn’t believe that he was standing right in front of him. He was completely silent…which was so unusual for Eames that Arthur began to freak out once again.

“Eames? Wh-…what are you doing here?”

Arthur speaking must have triggered something in Eames because not a second after Arthur finished talking Eames had forced his way forward, breaking the flimsy door chain.

“Eames! What the he--!”

Arthur wasn’t able to finish his outraged sentence because at that second Eames had his total attention…and his lips were otherwise engaged.


End file.
